


Sometimes its better not knowing then knowing at all.

by ToaTrayax3



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToaTrayax3/pseuds/ToaTrayax3
Summary: A BIONICLE AU that uses The Mata Nui Expedition One and maybe the Kingdom in some parts
Comments: 1





	Sometimes its better not knowing then knowing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so enjoy i guess

The horizon was gelling with the light of the stars with the weather being supreme. but a hot object crash down in the ocean but when was this event… 5 million years ago when a giant metal being crashed down into Oceania and the impact destroyed what little island was in its wake but latter on an island appeared and a another appeared as well and the inhabitants were metal beings, some were small, some were big, and some were just weird looking. but they were on their islands but until humans arrived and by some odd reason the metal being did not fight the beings but instead introduce themselves as the Maori and some culture trading with the other islands and traded information with the metal beings and the knowledge off how they get here and their origin from beyond the stars but this information scared the Maori and the impactions off what they were seeing and knowing and cut of the trade and destroyed what evidence they had off the civilization with burning and dropping items into the ocean. But some off the artefacts survived and mostly what happed after is a mystery with an explosion that happened in 400 B.C.E coming from the Pacific and then nothing was found. No islands no nothing but some evidence did surface in odd ways such as appearing in the US, UK, AUS and other countries and the artefacts had some sort of power and some people had calmed that they had powers and gave them abilities beyond anything on earth but now due to legends from the Maori and artefacts . so what now, geologists are studying the area were the two islands existed and found a large mark on the surface of the lower ocean and finding a new type of squid and archaeologists found a new language that has not being cracked yet and maybe with all there’s discoveries .is it worth it in the end to know what happened heck something that happened to them may happened to use it may be better to not knowing then knowing at all if something killed them off then could it happen to us?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the elders that talked to the Māori is Turaga Jovan and some references to the Toa Mata and Metru.


End file.
